


Relax, Have A Drink With Me

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney's Aladdin - Freeform, Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Disney's Hercules, Disney's Mulan, Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Disney's Tarzan - Freeform, Drinking Games, Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: How does a ragtag group of vampires (and a faerie) survive a movie night that involves a whole lot of laughter, talking smack about one another and enough booze to drown the entire redcoat army? No one really knows, but it's going to be a lot of fun to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see. Two things I'm absolute trash for? Easy. Hamilton and Disney movies. I know this kind of fic has been done a million times before, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to write this.  
> Enjoy! ^u^
> 
> WARNING!: Given that alcohol poisoning is a legitimate cause of death, I recommend that you do not try playing 5 drinking games in row, like our favourite crew do here. I am using the idea that vampires and faeries have a considerably higher alcohol tolerance than humans do and that is the reason that they all survive this. 
> 
> All clear? Good. Let's do this.

Alexander Hamilton went downstairs to the living room of the home he shared with his boyfriends, as well as a fifth housemate who had only been staying with them for a week so far.

When he entered the living room, this is what he found; two of his boyfriends, John and Hercules, lying on their stomachs on the floor while they arm-wrestled each other, hissing and baring their fangs as both of them fought back with everything they had. Dahlia, their fifth housemate and the only woman in the house, was sat at the feet of Alex's third boyfriend, Lafayette, as the Frenchman brushed the female's blonde and pink hair before sweeping it up into a messy bun on the top of her head, leaving some stray ringlets framing her face.

"Hey guys, Angelica says movie night at her place, are we going?" asked Alex, getting the other four's attention from the doorway.  
"Of course we are going, mon petit lion, when 'ave we ever said no to Angélique?" Laf didn't look up as he finished putting a hair tie in his creation with Dahlia's hair.  
"Just a warning: Jefferson, Madison and Burr are gonna be there too. I would add Theo to the warning list, but we like her." mused Alex.  
"Then we'll take booze to make it tolerable. Simple." shrugged John, sitting up and stretching.  
"Am I invited to this too?" asked Dahlia, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.  
"Of course you are." smiled Alex "I explained the situation to Angelica and she seemed pretty eager that you come too."  
"Well then, it certainly wouldn't do for me to disappoint, would it?" the faerie smiled back.  
"Just don't smack Jefferson in the face with The Federalist Papers again, doll." grinned Herc.  
"Nah. Do it with a copy of The Declaration of Independence instead." agreed John, with his own wolfish grin.

Dahlia's went face red and she hid her face her hands as John, Herc, Laf and Alex all laughed. How many times did she have to say she hadn't meant to hit Jefferson so hard that his nose bled? ...It may have been funny, but that was not the point!  
__

The Revolutionary Set and Dahlia were last the ones to arrive at the apartment of Angelica Schuyler and Adrienne de Lafayette (Lafayette's cousin). Lafayette kissed Angelica on both cheeks in greeting, as Adrienne did to the each of The Revolutionary Set, as was the French way. Dahlia handed Angelica the bottle of wine that they had brought as The Revolutionary Set began to mingle with the other occupants of the apartment.

"Thank you very much for letting them bring me along." Dahlia said quietly to Angelica as she crossed the threshold.  
"No problem, honey, the more the merrier right?" Angelica smiled kindly as she shut the door behind Dahlia.

The two women went into the living room where everyone else was gathered. The faerie was just about to go and sit with Hercules when Jefferson, looking up from his argument with Hamilton (which had started up pretty much the second Hamilton had entered the room), spotted her.

"Whaaaaaat? What is she doing here?" he demanded of Hamilton before addressing Dahlia "What are you doing here? You're not going to hit me with a book again, are you?" he narrowed his eyes.  
"She won't, but I just might if you don't shut the fuck up..." muttered John.  
"No, I won't," Dahlia assured the Virginian "and I'm very sorry about that, by the way. It was impulse. Also, since we last spoke...certain circumstances arose that led to me staying with Alexander, John, Hercules and Lafayette. And Angelica invited me along today." she explained.  
"Wait wait wait." Jefferson pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to get something straight "So you hit me with a book, on impulse, and you're staying with the four men in America who would gladly hit me in the face for a living?"  
Angelica called out to Dahlia from the kitchen "Honey, you're going to fit in just fine with us."

Dahlia smiled before Alexander did quick introductions to everyone in the room, because the faerie may have heard of every person in the room but now she could put names to faces. She was scanning the (rather cramped) room for a place to sit when Peggy perked up from an armchair that she had to herself.

"Come sit over here, Dahlia! I may be a vampire, but I promise I won't bite!" she beamed.  
Something about Peggy's bubbly nature and big, friendly smile immediately appealed to Dahlia, so the Englishwoman took the vampire up on her offer, sitting in the armchair with the other. There wasn't a lot of space, but it was definitely cozy. As soon as Dahlia sat down, Peggy immediately struck up an animated conversation with her. The youngest Schuyler sister complimented how cool Dahlia's two-tone hair and double piercings were amongst other things, like asking about life in England, and the faerie gave the other her undivided attention.

From his spot on the floor with the rest of The Revolutionary Set, Hercules watched Dahlia interact with Peggy and smiled fondly. In movie nights past, his best friend had always been content to sit on her own so that one of Herc's boyfriends wouldn't miss out on cuddles. The tailor was secretly overjoyed that this would no longer have to be the case.

"Are you alright, mon coeur?" Laf murmured in his ear, making Herc start slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm great." nodded Herc, turning his head to kiss Laf's nose.  
"It is good to see notre petit rayon de soleil not on 'er own for once, yes?" the Marquis asked softly, linking his fingers with Herc's.  
"You know I don't understand French, but if you're talking about Peggs, yeah, it's great." Herc settled against the taller man.  
"Oui. I also zink zat some time spent wiz someone like Peggy could be much needed for Dahlia." Laf whispered.  
Herc glanced back at the armchair to catch Dahlia laughing at something that Peggy had said, and smiled softly "...I think you might be right, Laf."

Angelica entered the room carrying a tray of empty glasses and a few bottles of assorted alcohol, setting them on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa beside Adrienne, in between couples Eliza Schuyler (Angelica and Peggy's sister) and Maria Reynolds and Jefferson and Madison. On the floor by the sofa were The Revolutionary Set and Aaron Burr and his girlfriend, Theodosia, were in a second armchair.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road." announced Angelica "Tonight's movie theme is Disney Classics, and as the newest member of our group, Dahlia has first pick."  
All eyes turned to the Englishwoman, who grew shy and looked down at her lap as she admitted "I've...never actually seen any Disney films."

Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules were the only ones who did not lose their shit at this news, given they knew about Dahlia's past. Burr didn't flip out either, but the guy never showed much emotion anyway.

"Well then, hon, prepare to get educated on some of the greatest films you'll ever see in your life." Maria smiled warmly.  
"Oui, zey are masterpieces!" beamed Adrienne, making a dramatic gesture at the word 'masterpieces'.  
"I think we all know the first Disney film that Dahlia should see, don't we?" asked Theodosia, looking meaningfully at a certain tailor with a mischievous spark in her eyes.  
"Don't. You. Dare." growled Hercules, his boyfriends all gaining shit-eating grins.  
"Is the answer the same for this question: who put the 'glad' in 'gladiator'?" Eliza asked innocently.  
"HER-CU-LES!" yelled everyone else in the room except Dahlia and Herc.  
"I hate you all." groaned the tailor, hiding his face under his beanie.  
"No you don't, mon chasseur." cooed Laf.  
"Yes I do." Herc grumbled.

While Angelica set up the film, Hercules said that he was only staying in the room while 'this goddamn movie' was on if they could turn watching it into a drinking game. Leaving the film on the menu screen, Angelica set out some rules for the drinking game.

"Alright, for all those playing, take a drink when one of the following happens; 1) Hercules does something klutzy-"  
"Are we talking about the animated Hercules or the one sat in this room?" smirked Jefferson.  
"Fucking fight me, you Virginian bastard." spat Hercules.  
"You want to fight a bastard? Fight Hamilton." sneered Jefferson.  
"Son of a bitch!" snarled Alex, trying to get up to go for Jefferson, but John held him back.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" shouted Angelica, getting everyone to shut up immediately before continuing "Thomas, you know full well which Hercules I meant, so no more smartass comments from you. Where was I? Take a drink when 1) Hercules does something klutzy, 2) The planets are shown aligning, 3) Hades says WHAT, or just flames up-"  
"Are we talking about the animated Hades or the prick sat in this room?" Hamilton shot a death glare at Jefferson.  
"I swear I will send the next person who interrupts me home, so help me God." growled Angelica "4) There is a bad pun, or 5) Gospel music is heard or referenced. Now, who's playing?" she asked.

Everyone except Eliza and Dahlia put their hands up. Then Angelica revealed that they would be not be using alcohol, given this was only their first game of the evening and they all knew from past experience what a bitch hangovers were, but would instead be using (very sour) lemon and lime juice and Dahlia decided to join in. Eliza decided to still declined, saying she would act as the 'party parent' later on.

"Ever played a drinking game before, princess?" asked John, taking his glass of lime juice from Angelica.  
"You'd be surprised. One time, I technically drank my father and some of his friends under the table. They were having a drinking match and I was watching and drinking much smaller rounds than they were. Still outlasted them all." Dahlia confessed, smiling at the memory.  
"Raise a glass!" chorused Alex and Lafayette in unison.  
"Angie, do I seriously have to endure this bullshit film without the aid of alcohol? Must you forsake me so?" pouted Hercules.  
"Honey, if you survive this film sober, I promise you can make the rules of the game for the next film. Deal?" smiled Angelica.  
"...Fine." huffed Hercules.

Once all players had their drinks, someone pressed play and the movie began. Hercules bitched and grumbled all the way through, resolving to flip the whole room off whenever a joke was made. (Like: "Hercules went to Britain to tailor the British in order to spy of them. Could it be said that he can go the distance?" or "He went from zero to hero during the war.")

It was only by the time 'Zero To Hero' came on, and people were acting a little more buzzed than they should have been, did Eliza realise that the group were actually drinking lime/limoncello- Italian lime/lemon liquor that wasn't exactly weak.

"I blame Thomas, 'e is ze one who brought it." accused Adrienne.  
"What can I say? It's like a citrus version of Monticello that I can get drunk on." shrugged Jefferson.  
The Revolutionary Set flipped him off simultaneously for being a pompous prick.  
Dahlia thanked whatever spirit was watching over her that she had only be taking sips whenever one of the drinking criteria was met. By the time the film ended, she was most sober player.  
__

The second film choice was a pick from the Schuyler Sisters: Mulan. No one who knew the film was surprised by this. After all, there was some serious girl power in there, plus the fact that Mulan felt that she didn't need a man was a philosophy that the three sisters related strongly to.

Despite the accidental alcohol consumption, Hercules was still allowed to make up the rules for the next round of drinking.  
Drink when:  
1) Shan-Yu's hawk screeches (repeat the screech and drink).  
2) Characters pour or have tea.  
3) Ancestor spirits are on screen.  
4) End of the Tung Shao Pass sequence.  
5) Chi Fu is on screen.  
6) Characters cross-dress (Mulan only counts for one drink, when she first sets off for war).  
7) Shang takes off his shirt.  
8) The Emperor says something that sounds wise or mysterious.  
9) Mushu says something stupid.  
10) A musical number starts.

Before the game started, John made the joke that this game would go down in their group history as 'The 10 Drink Commandments' but his not-so-sober mind forgot that this touched a nerve with Alexander and Burr. It was soon forgotten though, as the lime/limoncello was quickly finished off during the first quarter of the film and they moved onto the choices of red or white wine.

Jefferson got pissed off when he noticed Dahlia hadn't finished her limoncello (in truth, the stuff was so sour it threatened to set off Dahlia's gag reflex if she swallowed too much at once) and wanted to Compel her to stop cheating, but faced three problems with this:  
1) Dahlia threatened to smack him in the face with a book again if he so much as laid a finger on her.  
2) The Revolutionary Set threatened to beat him up if he so much as laid a finger on her.  
3) When drunk, his Compulsion was significantly weaker, plus Dahlia was wearing a bracelet infused with vervain so it would be useless to try anyway.

The movie had to be paused twice as The Revolutionary set got into arguments, firstly over who looked the best with his shirt off (this happened when Shang had his first topless scene), then, secondly, over who would make the prettiest concubine (this was when Yao, Ling and Chien Po disguised themselves as women as part of Mulan's plan to rescue the emperor). In case you were wondering, Lafayette won both of these discussions because, well, have you seen the guy?

Dahlia was almost as tipsy as the others by the end of the film. Lafayette was one of the most far gone, having to make a serious effort to stop from slipping back into French every time he spoke.  
__

The third film was chosen by Dahlia, given it was a story she recognised from her childhood; Sleeping Beauty. It had been her favourite story for a very long time, so she was eager to see if the film did the tale she knew justice. She allowed Peggy to make up the rules for round three of drinking.

The youngest Schuyler came up with the following-  
Drink when:  
1) Anytime you hear the name 'Rose/Aurora'.  
2) Anytime someone/thing is flying.  
3) You see the entire castle.  
4) When you hear the words 'blue' and 'pink'.  
5) Somebody toasts (toast with them and drink).  
6) Sleeping Beauty is seen in a bed.  
7) You hear the word 'dream'.  
8) The fairies make things.  
9) You hear the name 'Phillip'.  
10) You hear 'wood-cutter's cottage' or 'cottage in the glen'.

This film was lot more settled than the previous two had been, everyone content to just sit and watch the tale unfold, drinking when any of the criteria were met. Maria shocked everyone with a flawless rendition of 'Once Upon A Dream' when it came on that earned whoops and much applause, Eliza being the first to tell her girlfriend that she had a gorgeous voice.

"Is this film doing your favourite story justice, doll?" asked Herc, looking over at her after Maria's singing.  
"Definitely. It nostaligically reminds me of when my mother used to read it to me before I learnt how to read myself, and Maria's singing was wonderful," Dahlia smiled at the other woman "my only complaint is that someone should write a strongly worded letter to Disney about faerie inaccuracies."  
"I'll get on it as soon as we get home." promised Alex.  
"How would you know the faeries are inaccurate?" frowned Madison.

It was only then that Dahlia realised she had let her tongue slip and that her comment could be considered out of the ordinary. But alcohol she had consumed had lowered her inhibitions so she decided to tell the truth. Those who didn't know would've found out eventually anyway.

"How do you think I know?" she asked playfully, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
"Well..."mused Madison "Either you know a lot about folklore and, by extent, faeries because we all know you to be bit of a bookworm, or the the far more unlikely ability that you yourself are a faerie."  
"Hold that thought." beamed Dahlia "Peggy, let me up a sec."

The Englishwoman got up from her chair and slipped her ring of it's chain around her neck. Then she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, revelling in the gasps and exclamations of shock that arose as she twirled around to show off her wings (a little foolish perhaps, but she was really quite tipsy at this point). Even Burr sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"You were asking how I knew the faeries were inaccurate?" she grinned at Madison, her wings fluttering a little.  
"Not anymore." Madision toasted her before draining his wine glass and asking for a refill from Jefferson.  
Dahlia giggled and was about to take her wings off when several people including The Revolutionary Set, Peggy, Adrienne and Theodosia all pleaded that she not hide her wings again just yet. The vervain bracelet stopped any who might have from pouncing on her for her blood due to her intoxicating scent.

She conceded and Peggy was very happy when Dahlia simply folded her wings up behind her back and sat back next to her. Everyone learned a new fact about faeries when Peggy asked if she could touch Dahlia's wings; the faerie let out an involuntary purring noise when Peggy's fingers brushed over the wingbeds and the patch of skin between Dahlia's shoulderblades. Faerie wings, and the skin around them, were very sensitive. Also, faeries could purr, and blushed very brightly when they were flustered. Okay, that's three new facts but whatever.  
__

The fourth film was a selection from Burr and Theodosia; Tarzan. Eliza also declared that everyone was to take a break during this film and drink something other than booze, as well as get some food in their systems.

After confiscating all the alcohol from the room and replacing everyone's empty wine glasses with glasses of water, Eliza ordered out from the group's favourite pizza place. This was made a little harder than necessary when Maria followed her girlfriend out of the room and covered her neck and jaw with kisses and bruises while Eliza was trying to place the group's regular order.

The group didn't start the film until the pizza had arrived, and were perfectly happy to watch and eat in relative silence once play was pressed. That was until Alex whispered something to John, Herc and Laf, which was apparently hilarious as the four of them fought to stay silent to the point where their faces were red and tears were streaming down their faces.

"Alexander, what's so funny? Because I can see you shaking from here." Burr sighed.  
Alex had to be nudge several times by the other three before he could answer "It's just we can't help but notice how you and Tarzan have very similar philosophies." he smirked, trying (and epically failing) to keep a straight face (in more than one respect).  
"How so?" asked Burr, knowing he'd regret asking.  
"...Talk less, smile more." grinned Alexander, then he and John, Herc and Laf all collapsed into a pile of hysterical laughter.

Jefferson and Madison also found the joke funnier than it should have been and they didn't even bother to stifle their laughter like The Revolutionary Set had. Laughing seemed to be contagious and soon the majority of the room were joining in on the joke too. If one could sober up on laughter alone, everyone who'd been playing drinking games would've been as dry as a member of the American navy in about five minutes.

"Aidez moi! Aide-moi, je crois que je vais mourir! Mes côtes me faisaient tant de mal! Merde! Je n'ai pas ri ce dur depuis longtemps! Oh lord, aide!" Laf cried out from where he was curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching his ribs while tears streamed down his face.  
Alex, John and Herc all tried to move to help him, but they were all struggling with laughing pain of their own; Alex was clutching his stomach, John was clutching his ribs in a similar fashion to Laf and Herc's face was hidden in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.

"Alexander. I swear to God, you all better stop laughing within the next 30 seconds or I'm going to kill you." growled Burr through gritted teeth.  
"You better grab your pistol then!" wheezed Alexander, and even that didn't do anything to help anyone's laughter.

Burr snarled and made to grab a cushion so as to start smothering people, but then Theo turned his head so he was looking at the woman he loved and his anger softened a little just from her gaze and her touch.

"Don't listen to them, just focus on me." she whispered "On this." she leaned forward and kissed him and Burr felt his anger evaporate as he pulled her into his lap.  
The laughter soon subsided and was replaced by cheering and encouragement, as well as several choruses of 'raise a glass!' from the others. All quarrel was forgotten. Burr had learnt his lesson the first time, anyway.  
__

With the next film, the drinking games resumed. It was the choice of the Francophiles in the room (Jefferson, Lafayette and Adrienne) and the movie of choice was Beauty and The Beast, to absolutely no one's surprise. Madison and John made up the drinking rules, given they both had both watched this film enough times to come up with rules that would make for a very challenging round.

Drink when:  
1) Someone says 'Beauty', 'Beast', 'Gaston', 'Rose' or 'Enchanted'.  
2) A song starts.  
3) Something is said in French (names don't count).  
4) A new verse in 'Gaston' begins.

Despite the fact there were less rules for this round, the alcohol was consumed quicker than all previous rounds. This lead to several things happening; Lafayette slipped completely back into French and began translating it into French, which Alex, Jefferson and Adrienne all understood but everyone else just found annoying, Jefferson spoke over Lumiere every time the enchanted candlestick opened his mouth, Adrienne began (French) kissing Angelica and both of them missed when drinking criteria was met (but neither one cared, to be honest), John mimicked Belle's actions when she was looking at the eyes of the portrait of The Beast when he was human, but John did it with Alexander's eyes instead, and no one noticed Burr and Theo fall asleep during a drunken sing-along of 'Be Our Guest' (which Lafayette did in French).

At the end of the film, Lafayette also joined Burr and Theo in dreamland, but not before he'd sang/translated every word of the song that played during the end credits. Three down, ten left. Eliza moved to put blankets over Burr, Theo and Lafayette while Peggy and Maria also dozed off. Five down, eight left.  
__

Alex picked the final film of the evening, Aladdin, and he and Jefferson got into an argument about how the pair of them could be compared to the protagonist and antagonist (one guess at who Alex compared himself to), before decidng to go for broke in one final killer drinking round involving vodka. 

Drink when:  
1) Genie starts doing Robin Williams standup comedy.  
2) Someone says 'Street Rat', 'Lamp' or 'Prince Ali'.  
3) Someone says 'princess'.-

"Bloody hell," complained Dahlia "John could put us all under the table just by having a conversation with me."  
"Which is the rule is only when a character in the movie says 'princess'. Laurens flirting with you doesn't count." clarified Herc.  
"Hey! It counts when you, Alex or Laf flirt with her!" pouted John, misunderstanding the comment.  
"It counts, sweetie, don't worry." soothed Dahlia.

4) Magic is used.  
5) Iago is injured.  
6) Abu is greedy or angry.  
7) Anyone steals anything.  
8) Jasmine looks bored or refuses to be married off.  
9) Someone brandishes a sword.  
10) Jafar hypnotizes someone.  
11) Someone bursts into song.

Madison and Adrienne passed out before the film even started. Seven down, six left. From there it was a steady countdown as each of the remaining players fell asleep. John went shortly after he started consuming vodka, meaning he didn't even make it to the end of 'One Jump Ahead'. Hercules followed all too soon after, when 'Prince Ali' had concluded. Dahlia, after an amazing Hamilton crew Disney drinking games debut, fell asleep after Alex had serenaded her with 'A Whole New World'.

Then it was Jefferson, Alexander and Angelica who were left. The ex-Secretary of State and the ex-Secrectary of Treasury were determined that they would rise up like Jasmine and Aladdin on a magic carpet and be the last one standing, assuming victory and gloating rights. Eliza was the only other one awake to witness her eldest sister's victory when Jafar mockingly reprised 'Prince Ali' and both men fell asleep at the time. 

Angelica's victory was, by no means, an uncommon result.  
__

Dahlia, despite being on of the last players standing, was the first to wake up the next morning. Her head hurt, her mouth was dry, her vision was slightly blurry (though that might be because she'd taken her glasses off before passing out) and she realised her wings were still visible. She also felt a warm, comforting presence leaning against and looked beside her to find Peggy, sound asleep, resting her head on Dahlia's shoulder. 

Completely satisfied to stay right where she was, Dahlia smiled softly to herself before closing her eyes and snuggling up to Peggy, allowing sleep to take her once again.

One thing was for sure, though. Last night, Dahlia had been the happiest she had been ever since the day she'd lost her parents. The faerie would even go so far as to call the emotion she experienced last night joy. Hope. And she definitely wanted to feel it again, and much more than she had been of late (before she had moved in with The Revolutionary Set). She was tired of being sad, of heartache. Now her heart was ready to begin healing.

Maybe it had already started to.


End file.
